Universos infinitos
by Elie07
Summary: Fuera, lejos de allí había muchos más universos, infinitos como el nuestro y si había tan distintos universos debía haber tantas magias distintas sin conocer... La canción "Universos Infinitos" es de Love of Lesbian ¡Escúchenla!


**Dato:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genial de Hiro Mashima, el hombre que hizo de mis sábados los "Sábados Fairy".

* * *

**UNIVERSOS INFINITOS**

Allí se encontraba, en su amado gremio, él lo había creado junto con Mavis y se convirtió en sus segundo maestro cuando la pobre jovencita dejo este mundo.

Si alguien le preguntaba si era feliz ahí el respondería que si lo era, era realmente feliz en ese lugar tan mágico y lleno de vida pero su curiosidad era aun mas grande que su deseo de permanecer allí.

Con esos pensamientos se acerco hacia aquel mocoso tan prometedor que conocía, Makarov Dreyar y le dio el cargo de tercer maestro del gremio, este como siempre protesto pero él se marcho sin escucharlo y simplemente le dijo que mientras amara al gremio todo estaría bien. Estaba seguro que Makarov se ocuparía de Fairy Tail.

Mientras el buscaría la verdadera esencia de la magia.

Fuera, lejos de allí había muchos más universos, infinitos como el nuestro y si había tan distintos universos debía haber tantas magias distintas sin conocer. El simple hecho de pensar sobre ello lo hacía sentir tan pequeño como una mota de polvo.

En el simple mundo donde habitaba, Earthland había mas de cien mil magias pero él no tenía tanto tiempo como para observar cada una de ellas para saber cuál era la real, la magia entre las magias.

Por ahora lo tendría que investigar.

Y comenzó su viaje.

.

.

.

Había sido tan ingenuo, su ingenuidad fue infinita.

Por no hablar de sus ilusiones, el se había marchado del gremio creyéndose capaz de encontrar la verdadera magia… Y lo único que consiguió fueron años desperdiciados y una paliza por parte de su antiguo gremio.

Su torpeza fue total. ¿A quién se le ocurrió que su corazón, su fuente de poder quedara tan desprotegida que hasta unos simples gatitos habían podido drenarle su energía?

Ya no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía detectar señal alguna de Zeref. Se sentía patético, humillado, ni siquiera aquellos mocosos lo habían rematado por _compasión_.

Si, él sabía muy bien que ellos se habían apiadado de él y lo había dejado con vida.

¿De qué sirve una vida sin dignidad, sin un sueño por el que pelear?

.

.

.

De Grimoire Heart solo quedaban los restos, pero el maestro Hades seguía dándole vueltas a su conversación con Makarov.

El se había perdido completamente en su universo, asegurando que la verdadera naturaleza de la magia era la oscuridad, se cegó a sí mismo al pensar en eso, al asegurar que el mundo en el que vivía era una simple mentira…

¿Y Makarov? El había abierto su mente, ¿qué más daba que la naturaleza de la magia fuese la oscuridad? La magia estaba viva y al estar viva podía expresarse de mil formas diferentes.

No sabía que iba ser de él después de darse cuenta de tamaña verdad, estuvo tan cerca de obtener a Zeref… Pero había estado ciego, completamente ciego.

Y ahí, cuando vio al gran mago oscuro con una mirada de furia intensa, se arrepintió. Se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho.

Si después de todo aquello seguía con vida, aunque estaba seguro de que no, no volvería a cometer tamaña estupidez.

Pero el ya no podía hacer mas, Zeref iba a acabar con él, lo veía, lo _sentía_ en su carne.

Aquel era el fin.

El ya no podía hacer más.

* * *

Y este es el resultado de dejarme escuchar Love of Lesbian como si no hubiera mañana después de leer el manga de Fairy Tail... ¡Un raro song fic dedicado a Hades!

¡ES ÚNICO! ¡ÚNICO! ¿Que porque es único? Pues porque... porque es el único que hay :D

Esta historia se creo en mi mente y la tuve que sacar a patadas porque la ideita no quería salirse de ahí.

AY, pero ¿como puede ser que nadie escriba sobre Hades?

Non, non, non. Que si puede que fuese muy malo pero fue el segundo maestro y como tal se merece un respetito ¿no?

De pie, no sean vagos...

¡Y dejen un review a esta pobrecita jovencita!

_¡Aye, Sir!_


End file.
